international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave
Brave is a 2012 Pixar animated movie. The main character, princess Merida, is a daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor. She also has three younger brothers. When her mother tells her to marry a prince Merida visits a witch to change her mother's mind, but instead the witch's spell turns Elinor and Merida's brothers into bears. English Singers Touch the Sky & Into the Open Air soloist: Julie Fowlis My Spirit Flies soloist: Frankie Barranco Additional voices * John Hasler Auditions * Reese Witherspoon - Merida, replaced because of scheduling conflicts Albanian Title: Rebelja Release date: 2012 Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Arabic Title: أسطورة مريدا / 'Usturat mmaridanaan Release dates: * Egypt - August 15, 2012 * Kuwait - August 18, 2012 * Algeria - August 30, 2013 Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * أحمد صلاح / Ahmad Salah * أسماء سمير / Asmaa Samir * إلهامي أمين / Ilhami Amin * أميرة الناصر / Amira El-Naser * إيناس صبري / Inas Sabri * جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser * سالي قنديل / Sally Qandil * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمد قنديل / Mohammad Qandil * هشام الجندي / Hisham El-Jondi Auditions Soloist * جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry Other info * This is the first Disney/Pixar movie dubbed into Modern Standard Arabic. * The movie was planned to be dubbed into Egyptian Arabic instead, the language was change after the casting when Disney sent orders to change the script's language. * They planned to dub the Soloist's parts too, but after realizing that MSA doesn't sound well with them they decided to leave them in English. Arabic TV Title: أسطورة مريدا / 'Usturat mmaridanaan Release date: 2013 Soloist: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Other info * It's just a partial redub, as the movie was already dubbed into MSA. They dubbed the songs and changed the lines about fate, magic and love. Armenian Title: Խիզախ արքայադուստրը Release date: June 19, 2016 Soloist: Մերի Դանիելյան / Meri Danielyan Brazilian Portuguese Title: Valente Release date: July 20, 2012 Singers Soloist: Manu Gavassi Additional voices * Christiane Monteiro * Evie Saide * Maíra Góes * Mauro Horta * Márcia Coutinho * Reginaldo Primo * Pâmela Rodrigues * Mariana Féo * Sylvia Salustti * Doriana Mendes * Xico Pupo * Maurício Luz * Fernando Mendonça * Eduardo Drummond * Marcelo Garcia * Mauro Ramos * Philippe Maia * Yago Machado * Perla Ficher * Juliana Franco * Mona Villardo * Jill Viegas * Symô * Jairo Bonfim * Juliano Cortuah Bulgarian Title: Храбро сърце / Hrabro sartse Release date: August 3, 2012 Dub director: Симона Нанова / Simona Nanova Translator: Йоанна Йорданова / Yoanna Yordanova Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Lyricist: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Creative supervisor: Венета Янкова / Veneta Yankova Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Невена Цонева / Nevena Tsoneva Mor'du singer: Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov Additional voices * Анатолий Божинов / Anatoliy Bozhinov * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Константин Лунгов / Kontantin Lungov * Мариан Маринов / Marian Marinov * Антоанета Георгиева / Antoaneta Georgieva * Георги Иванов / Georgi Ivanov * Лина Шишкова / Lina Shishkova * Мариета Петрова / Marieta Petrova * Цветослава Симеонова / Tsvetoslava Simeonova Canadian French Title: Rebelle Release date: June 22, 2012 Singers Soloist: Marilou Bourdon Choir: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Dominique Faure * Monique Fauteux * Nancy Fortin * Catherine Léveillé * José Paradis * Francesco Verrecchia Cantonese Title: 勇敢傳說之幻險森林 Release date: August 8, 2012 Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Additional voices * Peggy Gwok / 郭碧珍 / Gwok Bik-Jan * Lily Poon / 潘芳芳 / Poon Fong-Fong * 張振聲 / Jeung Jan-Sing * KaKa / 鄭佩嘉 / Jeng Pooi-Ga * 盧行偉 / Lo Hang-Wai * 鄭應錚 / Jeng Ying-Jang * 劉慧賢 / Lau Wai-Yin * 潘凱媛 / Poon Hoi-Nui Castilian Spanish Title: Indomable Release date: August 10, 2012 Singers Soloist: Russian Red | Lourdes Hernández González Additional voices * Javier Moreno * Luis Miguel Cajal * Julián Rodríguez * Boris Sanz * Luna Azahara Romo González * David Duque Martín * Jorge Teixeira * Frank Gálvez * Carmen Podio * Amalia Cantarero * Milagros Fernández * Antonio Cremades * Nacho Aramburu * José Escobosa * Álvaro Serrano * Fernando Hernández Auditions * Guiomar Alburquerque Durán - for Merida; rejected because Disney wanted the same voice for Merida in both Castilian Spanish and Catalan dubs. Catalan Title: Indomable Soloist: Ana Fernández Pellicer Croatian Title: Merida hrabra Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Ivan Plazibat Translator: Ivan Plazibat Music director: Goran Kuretić Lyricist: Goran Kuretić Creative supervisor: Mariusz Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Mor'du singer: Ljubo Zečević Additional voices * Hana Hegedušić * Goran Vrbanić * Dinko Vujević * Jelena Kuljančić * Andreja Fičko * Marko Movre * Fabijan Pavao Medvešek * Ivana Deumić * Goran Kuretić Czech Title: Rebelka Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Vojtěch Kotek Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineers: * Guillermo Teillier * Lukáš Polifka Production: Marek Hrazdil Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Radka Fišarová Mor'du ''/ ''Medvěd Mordu singer: Karel Heřmánek My Spirit Flies /'' ''Kdy vzlétnu já ''soloist: Lucie Vondráčková Additional voices * Ernesto Čekan * Zdeněk Hess * Monika Hladová * Jaromír Holub * Jiří Ployhar * Radek Seidl * Lída Finková * Jindřich Hinke * David Holý * Lucie Novotná * Alena Průchová * Martina Šťastná Danish Title: ''Modig Soloist: Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen Dutch Title: Brave Release date: July 18, 2012 Soloist: Marieke Dollekamp Additional voices * Thijs van Aken * Maaike Arkesteijn * Anneke Beukman * Han van Eijk * Ewout Eggink * Choukri Hachchi * Pascal Hartog * Inge 't Hardt * Elles Haverkort * Sander de Heer * Marcel Jonker * Suzanne Liem * Fred Meijer * Just Meijer * Franky Rampen * Edward Reekers * Marike Sterk * Ellen Steusel * Desirée Verhagen * Donna Vrijhof * Barry Worsteling Other info * Caro Lenssen, the voice of Merida is the daughter of Renée Soutendijk, the voice of Elinor. Estonian Title: Vaprake Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version European French Title: Rebelle Release date: August 1, 2012 Soloist: Maeva Méline European Portuguese Title: Indomável Release date: August 15, 2012 Soloist: Isabel Jacobetty Additional voices * Mário Redondo * Alexandre Ferreira * Carla Garcia * Carla Mendes * Luís Lobão * José Pedro Bruto da Costa * Filipe Leal * Patrícia Mendes Finnish Title: Urhea Release date: August 24, 2012 Soloist: Saara Aalto Additional voices * Ella Pyhältö * Kari Tamminen * Tommi Haapaniemi * Hanna-Riikka Siitonen * Susa Saukko * Katja Aakkula * Camilla Bäckman * Pasi Piispanen * Pekka Kuorikoski Flemish Title: Brave Release date: July 18, 2012 Soloist: Eva De Roovere German Title: Merida – Legende der Highlands Dub studio: Film- & Fernseh-Synchron Berlin/München Translator: Katrin Fröhlich Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Greek Title: Brave Release date: September 20, 2012 Singers Soloist: Πέννυ Μπαλατζή / Pénny Balatzí Other info * Σάκης Μπουλάς / Sákis Boulás, the Greek voice of Fergus, died because of cancer in 2014 at the age of 59. Hebrew Title: אמיצה Release date: July 12, 2012 Dub director: שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen Singers Soloist: רויטל זלצמן / Revital Zaltsman Additional voices * שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen * דן קיזלר / Dan Kizler * Dana Semo * Tali Ben Yosef * Liz Ravian * Niso Kawiia * Sivan Kartzner Hindi Title: ब्रेव Soloist: Aparnaa Bhaagwat Hungarian Title: Merida, a bátor Release date: August 2, 2012 Soloist (Touch the Sky, Into the Open Air & Learn Me Right): 'Lola' Korsós Judit Additional voices * Balogh Cecília * György-Rózsa Sándor * Jánosi Ferenc * Presits Tamás * Szórádi Erika * Batki László * Boros Sándor * Fellegi Lénárd * Péter Barbara * Csadi Zoltán * Horváth Gercely * Király Adrián * Sörös Miklós * Varga Rókus * Bolba Éva * Boros Tibor * Füredi Nikolett * Pivarcsi Gábor Icelandic Title: Hin Hugrakka Release date: August 10, 2012 Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Auditions * Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir - Merida, really wanted the role, rejected because of "sounding too young" Indonesian Title: Brave Soloist: Miranti Yassovi Amalia Italian Title: Ribelle - The Brave (previously Brave - Coraggiosa e ribelle) Release date: September 5, 2012 Soloist: 'Noemi' Veronica Scopelliti Japanese Title: メリダとおそろしの森 Release date: July 21, 2012 Dub studio: スタジオ・エコー / Studio echo Dub director: 松岡裕紀 / Matsuoka Yūki Translator: いずみつかさ / Izumi Tsukasa Translation supervisor: Ian MacDougall Creative supervisor: 津司大三 / Tsushi Daisuke Producer: 佐藤淳 / Satō Jun Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Soloist: Julie Fowlis - English version Kabardian Soloist: Оксана Кушхова / Oksana Kushkhova Kazakh Title: Батыл жүрек Release date: June 21, 2012 Dub studio: Cinema Tone Production Dub director: Айжан Жамшитова / Aıjan Jamshıtova Translator: Linqua Serve Adapters: * Тұрысбек Сәукетаев / Turysbek Sáýketaev * Салтанат Дүнгенбаева / Saltanat Dúngenbaeva Music director: Денис Коноплёв / Denıs Konoplıov Lyricist: Арман Дүйсенов / Arman Dúısenov Creative supervisor: Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Touch the Sky & Into the Open Air soloist: Мақпал Исабекова / Maqpal Isabekova Mor'du singer: Төлеубек Мұхамеджанұлы Аралбай / Tóleýbek Muhamedjanuly Aralbaı Additional voices * Мақпал Исабекова / Maqpal Isabekova * Төлеубек Мұхамеджанұлы Аралбай / Tóleýbek Muhamedjanuly Aralbaı * Азамат Қанапия / Azamat Qanapııa * Бейбіт Қамаранов / Beıbit Qamaranov - The Snow, Little Dinuvo, Episode * Жасұлан Симонов / Jasulan Sımonov - Episode Korean Title: 메리다와 마법의 숲 Release date: September 27, 2012 Soloist: 송상은 / Song Sang-Eun Additional voices * 이진화 / Lee Jin-Hwa Latin Spanish Title: Valiente (película) '' Singers Soloist: 'Yuridia' Francisca Gaxiola Flores Polish Title: ''Merida waleczna Release date: August 17, 2012 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Artistic supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Title lector: Przemysław Nikiel Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Anita Lipnicka Mor’du singer: Andrzej Grabowski My Spirit Flies soloist: Justyna Bojczuk Choir: * Agnieszka Tomicka * Katarzyna Owczarz Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Paulina Jańczak * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner * Milena Suszyńska * Anna Sroka-Hryń * Olga Szomańska * Andrzej Chudy * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Bartosz Martyna * Daniel Wojsa * Adam Krylik * Jakub Szydłowski * Łukasz Talik * Agnieszka Tomicka * Katarzyna Owczarz Romanian Title: Neînfricata (film) Singers "Chiar Pot Zbura" ''soloist: Paula Seling Additional voices * Tamara Roman * Ani Cretu * Petronela Costin * Andreea Petrea * Florian Ghimpu * Ionut Grama * Monica Pricob * Mediana Vlad * Razvan Georgescu * Alin Maghiar * Bogdan Giurgiu Russian Title: ''Hrabraya serdcem V epizodah: Aleksandr Khomik, Vladimir Baranov, Marina Gridasova, Yuliya Sviridova, Yuriy Dormidontov, Kseniya Shemyakina, Mariya Fortunatova, Igor Sergeev & Arman Hachatryan. Singers "Nebo kryliyami obnyat" ''soloist: Kseniya Shemyakina ''"Nebesny svet" ''soloist: Kseniya Shemyakina ''"Dusha letit" ''soloist: Liza Arzamasova Slovak Title: ''Neskrotná '' Additional voices * Lukás Dóza * Tibor Frlajs * Peter Graus * Kristína Holková * Marián Kachút * Matús Krátky * Marián Lipták * Miroslav Málek * Martina Michalcová * Petra Pobezalová * Daniela Pribulová * Eva Sakálová * Slavo Solovic * Milan Spodiak * Stanislav Stasko * Tatiana Súrová * Dusan Vano * Tomás Zubák Slovene Title: ''Pogum '' Singers Soloist: Tanja Ravljen Additional voices * Rok Kunaver * Alenka Kozolc Greguric * Igor Potocnik * Marusa Bertoncelj * Matej Rajk * Gregor Mihelcic * Vojko Sfiligoj * Rok Kelvisar * Helena Berden * Vladirmir Kosovic * Jure Lavrin * Luka Prijatelj * Tomaz Riznar * Katja Ajster * Kajetan Jeric * Alen Hrvatin Swedish Title: ''Modig (film) Singers Soloists: Hanna Hedlund & Sanna Martin Additional voices * Anette Friberg Belander * Fredrik Meyer * Jesper Adefelt * Karl Windén * Daniel Goldmann * Sanna Martin * Knut Sjöberg Brise * Patrik Lundström * Joakim Jennefors * Michael Blomqvist Thai Title: ''Nakrb saw hawci mhakal '' Singers Soloist: Kanphitcha Wutthititikan Category:Movies